


Another One Bites the Dust

by spinning_yarns



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Sorry, MCU Bingo, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/pseuds/spinning_yarns
Summary: Peter's death





	Another One Bites the Dust

It hurt so badly, and Peter, ironically, wished for death. But that was just it—he was dying. His death was killing him. He giggled reflexively, but it caught in his throat, and he choked it out. Oh, yeah, right. Dying painfully, that was exactly the thing that was happening. He didn’t know why it was taking so long. Everyone else had looked like they only realized what was happening to them moments before they were gone, but not him. His healing factor was really working wonders, though, tag teaming with his Parker luck to make it happen for him in the worst possible way.

But he would be fine. Mr. Stark needed him to be fine.

He bit down his panic, looking for something—anything—to do. There had to be some way he could help. He was Spider-man. Spider-man saved people, he didn’t just stand there while people turned to dust. Peter turned toward Mr. Stark, meaning to ask what they should do, when it happened.

Something inside him gave up the fight and disappeared. Genuine fear swept through him as his eyes met Mr. Stark’s, who looked just as scared. It hit him, then. They had lost. Iron-man had lost.

Peter’s mind tumbled over itself trying to understand. Iron-man never lost. Tony Stark always had an answer, a solution. Maybe that’s why, when Peter finally opened his mouth, this is what came tumbling out: “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

“You’re all right.”

No, he wasn’t. He was in pain, and his insides were disintegrating. Maybe Mr. Stark just didn’t understand. Maybe he should explain.

“I don’t—I don’t know what’s happening.”

Good one, Parker. You know exactly what’s happening. You’ve known for a while now. Try again.

“I don’t—I don’t”

Why weren’t words working? He had so much to say. Why couldn’t Mr. Stark just make it stop already? He grabbed at Mr. Stark, searching for a handhold. Already, he couldn’t feel his feet.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go”

He still had to graduate high school. And who would take care of Aunt May? Who would build LEGO sets with Ned?

“Sir, please, please, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go”

Didn’t Mr. Stark understand. He was so incredibly smart, surely he could figure it out. –But maybe he didn’t want to figure it out. He had said before that if something happened to Peter, he would blame himself. Peter was horrified by the implications, but the pain just increased as he fell apart faster than he could put himself back together. The numbness had crept up to his waist, and he was falling.

“I’m sorry”

Mr. Stark was begging him with his eyes to be okay, to come back, but he couldn’t. He was so scared, but Mr. Stark was holding him, and that made it better. Mr. Stark would fix this. He would make this okay.

 

Then it didn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
